Le Cafard
Le Cafard is the fourth episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis Badly injured, Martin wakes up in the Libyan dessert, where he meets Samira and Khaled, and uncovers an imminent terrorist plot. Lenora arrives at an Angolan hotel, confronting her choice to leave Martin. Plot A confused and injured Martin wakes up in the Libyan desert. There is nothing around him except for a tent city, so he makes a run for it. He enters a tent and finds food and a woman, the latter who tells him that Gary Banks brought him to her. Meanwhile in East Germany, Tina is feeling the pressure of raising concerns over the drug testing and tells her husband that they need to get out of the country. At the commission meeting, Barbara Dietrich says they have raised one million Deutschmarks from letting West Germany dump their trash in East Berlin, which Schweppenstette is aghast at. The latter talks about "Operation Love Boat" and how a cruise ship will be used to smuggle illegal cargo to South Africa. Barbara loves the idea. Thomas shares an idea about getting East Germans to talk about what is going on behind the Wall via a radio broadcast but Tobias is not so sure. When Annett phones to see what is happening, he says he may have found a way to expose subversives. Back in the Libyan desert, Martin has lost the photo of his son. The Arabs question him about his past and Martin tells them everything. They know his codename is Kolibri as Gary Banks has already to them. When Khaled Al Badri leaves to deal with a situation, Martin rummages through his stuff and finds out that they are terrorists. Gary Banks is at the airport in Libya and has Brigitte Winkelmann's necklace as well as the photo of Max. Brigitte arrives to talk to him about how he got Lenora and Martin out of Angola alive and requests the necklace and photo. Walter goes to West Germany to make a deal with the owners of the cruise ship. Lenora phones him to tell him that Martin is missing. Hartmann gives him instructions and he goes to the meeting. Roberto steals something from the kitchen and is busted but Lenora covers for him. He asks where Martin is but she does not know. He says he wants to go to Berlin to learn the piano like Martin. Schweppenstette arrives in West Germany and buys a teddy bear and thinks he has to pay for just browsing when the cashier tells him that she was just joking. Khaled Al Badri has weapons in his tent which Banks sold to him. Khaled wants to buy Kolibri from him. Banks goes to talk with Martin who only wants to know where Lenora and Roberto are. Banks says that he thinks they are dead. Martin follows Banks and the Arab guy to a tent which he discovers is a weapons market. Hearing a yak outside, he goes to investigate and the latter blows up as part of a weapons show and tell. The force of the explosion knocks him off his feet and he loses the pictures he took from the Arab guy. Schweppenstette is at a lounge in West Berlin with a huge teddy bear at his side. He meets the guy selling the cruise ship who only wants to drink while Schweppenstette wants to get down to business. Martin buys Gary Banks some vodka while he drinks some water with the intention of getting Banks drunk. However, he figures out what Martin is doing and has him drink a shot of real vodka before marching him back to Khaled Al Badri. The latter pulls a gun on him and wants to know what he is doing there. Samira wants answers about the photos he has and Martin plays it off while Gary Banks searches for him. Martin wants in on the terrorists' plot. Banks finds them and demands payment for bringing Martin to them. While they are arguing, Martin makes his escape only to be followed by the Arabs. Meanwhile, Schweppenstette gets drunk and a bar and is chatted up by a woman who invites him to dance but he does not know what to do. Tobias phones Annett and tells her to turn on the radio so she can hear the broadcast. She is upset that it is Thomas who is running it and turns it off but turns it on again to hear an East German punk band. Running for his life, Martin is rescued by Gary Banks, who takes him to his plane. Back in East Germany, Schweppenstette shows up at Ingrid's apartment drunk with a teddy bear. She invites him in and he gives her a present - a .45 revolver. Martin arrives to safety and finds that he has been sold to the highest bidder - Brigitte Winkelmann, who has the diamond necklace. She asks him if he has ever been to Paris. Music Gallery The gallery for Le Cafard can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes